Return of the Sparrow
by Kayden Eidyak
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is free at last. But when he encouters a British ship that's been attacked, he and his crew are blamed. It's up to Jack and Will to prove his innocence and find the true culprits.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You know, I really shouldn't be here. I should be safe back in the world of Tamora Pierce, but no, I've been dragged out into these uncharted waters by a certain Savvy Jack Sparrow. So, here I am. With my first attempt at writing a fic using someone else's characters. Hope it goes well. I've tried my very best to keep everyone in character, so yell at me really loud if they aren't, savvy?

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow leaned thoughtfully against the wheel of the Black Pearl. He gazed out over the calm seas. Now that he had The Pearl and his crew back, he pondered what exactly he was going to do with it all. Continue his usual life of pilferage and plunder, he supposed. Though, now that he was no longer spending his days chasing after Barbossa, it all did seem a little pointless.

They had sailed out of Port Royal nearly two weeks ago now, and Jack was itching for a bit of excitement. It appeared that Will's good points had rubbed off onto Jack somehow as he was not as inclined to jump at the thought of a raid as he once was. They idea of giving up his pirate's life and turning somewhat respectable almost sounded appeasing - almost, but not quite.

Giving a lopsided grin he turned the wheel and took the ship around a large rock formation in the middle of the ocean. The water was shallower here, but he knew the Pearl could make it over fine. They came to the other side of the rocks and his dark eyes grew wide at the sight that lay before them.

Pieces of what had once been a ship lay scattered across the water.

"Must 'ave sailed into the rocks, Capt'n," Mr., Gibbs said coming up behind him.

"Perhaps," Jack commented slowly. "I don't think so though, mate."

He carefully steered the ship around the wreckage.

"Look, Captain!" One of the sailors shouted.

Peering over the railing, they saw a piece of a British flag fluttering on the tip of what had once been the mast.

"I hope we aren't bloody well blamed for this," Jack hissed under his breath, letting Anamaria take the helm.

"What do ye mean?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"What I mean, Mr. Gibbs is that this ship was attacked. And do you know who the first people they will blame are?" He asked with a meaningful look.

Mr. Gibbs frowned, brow furrowed. "Pirates?" he asked looking up with something like hopefulness at getting the answer right.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. Pirates. And what are we?"

Gibbs opened his mouth slowly as though thinking it were a trick question. "Pirates?"

"Now you've got it matey," Jack said clapping him on the shoulder.

"But Jack," he began, sudden realization dawning on him, "do you really think they'd think that we would think of doing something like this?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "They'll think whatever it is that best suits them at the time, Gibbs. And I wouldn't put it past them for to think that we did this."

"What are we gonna do, Capt'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Get the hell outta here," Jack said simply taking the wheel back from Anamaria and swinging it sharply to the left.

~~~

"I've got the report right here, sir," the soldier said, setting the papers down on Commodore Norrington's desk.

Norrington began reading through the papers, his expression changing from one of boredom to surprise to horror in just a few pages.

"Pirates," he muttered vehemently.

"Sir?" the soldier asked, confused.

"One of our passenger ships, the Challenger, was destroyed," he said in a business like manner. Norrington put his elbows on his desk and leaned his head against his folded hands.

The soldier cleared his throat and Norrington looked up.

"Ah, you are dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand.

They soldier bowed crisply and left the room.

Norrington rose from his desk and began pacing in front of the window. Not even three weeks after the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow had once again "escaped" and there were already attacks. This simply could not go on, he decided. One way or another, Jack Sparrow had to be caught and dealt with accordingly. _Perhaps hard labor for the rest of his life? _As death penalties seemed to have little effect on him, it seemed to be the next best option. Though, he doubted anyone's abilities to keep Sparrow contained for any extended period of time. He did have a knack for getting out of various forms of confinement.

The commodore sighed. As much as he would like to overlook the matter, knowing it would make everything so much simpler, he knew that those above him would never allow it. Indeed, everyone had greatly doubted his decision to let the pirate escape. This would give him a bad name if he didn't do _something_ about it. He sat back down at his desk and began making notes to various military officials pertaining to the capture of Captain Jack Sparrow.

~~~

Jack glanced up at the midnight stars to check that he was still going to right direction. They had not stopped sailing since they had first sighted the wreckage four days ago. He turned the wheel a little to the left and hummed softly to himself. Despite his carefree nature, the possibility of being blamed for the wreck made him very nervous. He had not intended to vex the British again for a very long time, as he escaped capture and death no less than four times in a very short period.

He continued his night thinking of how he was going to get out of this predicament. He hadn't slept in two days and was beginning to show the effects. He was slumped against the wheel in a stupor when Anamaria came up to relieve him of duty.

He staggered down the steps to the main deck and into his quarters to make another futile attempt at sleep.

~~~

He was awakened abruptly from his slumber by being thrown out of bed and hearing a nasty grating sound that rang through the air as the ship shuddered to an undeniable stop.

He scrambled to his feet and flung his door open finding himself face to face with Anamaria.

"What the blazes did you do, woman?" he asked, brushing past her without waiting for an answer. He went to the railing, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see what he was afraid he would - the bottom of the ocean. Apparently, they had sailed over a very shallow area and successfully beached themselves.

He rounded on Anamaria and found he could think of nothing to say that would make the situation any better. He only mouthed wordlessly at her while she cowered before him, before giving up and stomping back to his quarters. He paused before going in. 

"When I come back out, I want this bloody ship in the water sailing, understood?!" He went in and slammed the door shut.

He threw himself onto his bed and listened to Gibbs shouting orders. He knew it was going to take a very strong wind to get them back into the water. And he had an uncanny feeling that the British navy would come before the wind did.

The thought of the humiliation that would come from someone like the Commodore seeing him in this state was nearly overwhelming and it forced him off the bed and back out on deck to see if he couldn't do something about their ever heightening dilemma.

The crew stopped in alarm at the sight of their captain coming out of his quarters. 

"Ship's not sailin', is it?" one asked another and promptly received a cuff over the head.

"Lighten the ship," Jack bellowed. "Throw it all over. We'll come back for it in boats, if we have to!"

The crew tied as much of the cargo together as we possible before throwing it over, hoping it would be easier to recover that way. By the end of the day, there was not so much as a mop on the ship and they were still stuck.

"Now, we just wait for some wind," Jack said into the still air.

The next morning dawned bright, clear and windless. Jack searched the heavens for any sign of a storm that might bring enough wind to get them over the rocks, but there was none.

~~~

White sails whose mast sported a British flag could be seen on the horizon by the time the midday sun rolled around.

"This is madness," Jack said to no one in particular, rubbing his facing with his hands in desperation.

The Black Pearl's crew waited patiently as the ship neared them.

"You do know I don't blame you in the slightest, don't you?" Jack asked Anamaria with a hint of sarcasm.

"Aye," she said doubtfully.

"Told ye it was bad luck to bring a woman on board," Gibbs muttered as he passed Jack.

Jack sighed, as the smaller boats from the other ship were lowered into the water.

"May we be of some assistance?" Jack called down to the men in the boats as they neared.

They laughed. "No, Mr. Sparrow, I'm afraid it is you that will be needing assistance from us," the Commodore yelled back. 

__

Just the old bloke I wanted to see, Jack thought bitterly.

"We have some issues to discuss, so why not be civil about it and throw a ladder down for us?" Norrington suggested.

"Sorry mate, I'm afraid I can't do that," Jack said leaning over the railing with his characteristic grin. 

"And why is that?" Norrington demanded.

"Because it's out there," Jack said nodding somewhere off to the right where bits and pieces of the Pearl's cargo floated.

Norrington glanced over his shoulder and saw what Jack meant. A very strong desire to pull out his pistol and shoot the pirate then and there came over him, but he resisted the temptation, delightful as it sounded. 

"Don't you have anything that will work instead?" Norrington asked, trying desperately not to lose his temper.

"Nope," Jack said carelessly as he examined the cracks in the ship's railing.

"Very well," the Commodore said, sighing in exasperation. "We shall be right back. Don't go anywhere," he added as they turned the boat around and headed back to their ship.

"Oh, we will try very hard not to," Jack called after him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A/N: So, how was that? Sorta OK? In a way? You don't have to be nice. Really you don't. Thanks to Savvy Jack Sparrow. Without her, this NEVER would have made its way into the world.

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: I was extremely surprised to receive 12 reviews on the last chapter. That is the most I have ever gotten on any one chapter. Thanks so much, and enjoy! Special thanks to Savvy Jack Sparrow who wouldn't leave me be until I started writing and ErinRua who gave me the incentive to keep writing until this chapter was finished.

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter 2

Jack watched helplessly (for the most part) as what seemed like the entire British navy boarded his ship.

"What seems to be the trouble, Commodore?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that all the soldiers had them surrounded and their bayonets were out.

"Well Mr. Sparrow," Norrington began sounding as though he was merely discussing the state of the weather, "as I'm _sure_ you're aware, one of our ships was attacked by pirates six days back." He smiled.

"Aye, I am – aware. That one of your ships were attacked, that is," Jack said slowly.

"Good. You are hereby under arrest for the attack and slaughter of - "

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "What proof do you have?"

"We know it was pirates, Mr. Sparrow, what more proof do we need?"

"We didn't do it!?" Jack argued. 

"Then who did Mr. Sparrow?" Norrington inquired.

"How should I know? I wasn't there. We were just sailing along, minding our own business, trying to stay as far away as possible from you."

"So, you just chanced an encounter with a ship of ours that was destroyed and you know nothing as to how it happened, is that what you're saying?" Norrington asked skeptically.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry Sparrow, but I have orders to bring you and your crew back to Port Royal.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Please remember Commodore, that you are presently on my ship. I don't take kindly those who are trying to remove me from it."

"And pray, what choice do you have in the matter, Sparrow?" Norrington asked wryly. 

"You are stuck in the middle of the Caribbean, practically helpless, while all your cargo and belongings float further out to sea. The phrase 'you are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen' comes to mind. I however stand here, on your ship be that as it may, with fifty of my soldiers who are none too happy about the state of the Challenger. I don't think any of them would take kindly to you trying anything foolish. Do we understand each other?" 

"I think so, let me say it back to you to be sure." Jack said, sauntering up to Norrington, ignoring the bayonets that inched closer in warning. "You want to take me and my mateys back to Port Royal without a fuss so you may hang us all from a nice little platform like some wonderful play in front of the citizens of the entire town. That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"Close Mr. Sparrow. Very close," Norrington said pleasantly, a false smile spreading across his face. "You got it all right up until the hanging part. If you cooperate and come without a fuss, I shall see if I can manage a lifetime sentence of hard labor instead. How does that sound?" His eyes glittered with a touch of malice.

"I would rather hang!" Jack spat.

"That can be arranged, Mr. Sparrow. Now really, we've stood around discussing this matter long enough." He turned to the soldiers. "Would you kindly escort Mr. Sparrow and his crew back to the ship? And when you've finished with that, please blow up this cursed piece of pirate filth," he added sweeping his arm in an arc to include the whole of the Pearl.

Norrington turned away and the soldiers moved in. 

"Not my ship!" Jack practically screamed, launching himself at Norrington.

Soldiers immediately dove for Jack, hauling him off the Commodore.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Norrington roared, straightening his wig. "Behavior like that does not assist in pointing towards your innocence in any way. Get him out of my sight," he snapped.

One of the soldiers hit Jack over the head with the butt of his rifle, sending the pirate down unconscious to the wooden deck.

There was a slight gasp among the crew of the Black Pearl as they watched their captain being dragged away and the other soldiers advanced on them.

Unwilling, though not knowing what else to do, they allowed their hands to be bound and went quietly into the other boats that took them to the British ship.

Onboard, they were shunted and shuffled in the direction of the brig.

"Wait!" Anamaria called to Norrington just before she went below.

The Commodore looked at her with disdain when he realized it was a woman that addressed him.

"We get a hearing and a trial, don't we?"

"Yes," he said stiffly as though wishing it weren't true.

"Then leave the ship until we've been convicted."

Norrington looked at her as though she had gone mad. "You want me to leave it sit for the next week while you're being tried so anyone can come by, steal it and wreak even more havoc?"

"We are innocent," Anamaria said confidently. "And besides, who else sails these waters that would take it?"

Norrington's face turned red with anger. "Get her below," he shouted, stalking to the railing and staring at the pirate's ship, sails unfurled in hopes of catching even the slightest breeze.

He had always prided himself in being a just man. It was true he loathed and despised pirates, but if there _was_ a slight chance Jack and his crew was innocent, it didn't seem fair that he should destroy their ship on a spiteful whim.

He clenched his fists in agitation before turning around, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Sir?" One of the sailors asked, awaiting instructions.

"Leave it there to rot," Norrington said quietly. "Take us about. I want to make it back to port in record time!" And with that, he strode off to his quarters to ponder his ethics.

~~~

****

A/N: Please forgive me, that was _extremely_ short. I have never put up anything that short before and hope to never do so again. It was a fitting place to end it however, so we'll just have to make do until the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them, and the thought of all you out there that wanted me to continue forced me to sit down and finish this chapter. Below you will find individual replies to your reviews. It's something I do in all my chapters to show my thanks. And if any of you would like to be notified when I update, leave and email addy in a review and I will be sure to let you know.

****

jackfan2- Let's see, first off, I am exceedingly happy you liked it and I'm glad you liked the dialogue. Second, if Norrington just went and blew them out of the water, I wouldn't have much of a story to write, don't you agree? And third, I do believe Will and Elizabeth will be in the story. They have yet to tell me otherwise, at any rate. Thanks!

****

potclover247- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I will certainly keep writing.

****

Maeve- Oh, I'm so glad you think I wrote Jack well. That was what I was mainly worried about. Thanks a lot!

****

Russetwolf713- *sticks out tongue at Russet* Thank you, thank you, and yes, you are evil. Love ya, thanks!

****

Rachel the Insane Unicorn- I'm glad you like. See, I'm writing more, happy? Thanks! :o)

****

Cherrychica- Thanks!

****

hollow-ambitions- Exellent! Another who thinks our dear Captain Jack Sparrow was in character. I must be doing something right then. Thank you.

****

Savvy Jack Sparrow- Thank you, Miss Savvy. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You already know how much of help you've been so there's no point in me boring you further. Thanks again!

****

Spoofmaster- I'm really glad you are. Here I am, continuing. Thanks!

****

J. Liha- Good, good! I'm glad you liked the way I wrote him. Thanks for the review!

****

Becky- Well thank you. I'm pleased to know everyone thinks I'm doing such a fine job with Jack.

****

ErinRua- As I told you before, I appreciated that review more than you will ever know. And just as I said I would, I sat down and finished this chapter. Thank you very much! P.S. I saw in your bio that you have Border Collies. I have two and they are the coolest dogs. Exellent taste. :o)

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	3. Chapter 3

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter 3

Jack opened his eyes, sitting up from his sprawled position on the wooden floor. His shackled hand went gingerly to the sore lump on the back of his head where he had been hit and cursed under his breath.

He glanced around. From the looks of things, he was in the brig of the Commodore's ship. He suddenly remembered Norrington's order to destroy the Black Pearl and Jack suddenly felt very queasy.

His ship. What on earth would he do without his ship? It was one thing to simply be without it. At least it had still been intact during the ten years he spent going after Barbossa. It was something else for it to no longer be in existence. 

He stood up and went to the door, peering down the corridor for any sign of the rest of his crew.

He cleared his throat loudly.

"Jack?"

"Gibbs?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

From the sound of Gibbs' voice, he assumed the rest of his crew was a few cells down from his.

"How you feelin', Capt'n?" Gibbs asked.

Jack considered for a moment. "Like I've been hit over the head with a rifle and my home's been blown to pieces," he replied dully.

"They didn't blow it up," he heard Anamaria say. "We didn't hear an explosion. I think I convinced him not to. At least not until we were convicted."

"Well in that case, Mr. Gibbs, I only feel like I've been hit over the head with a rifle," Jack said decidedly.

There were a few chuckles.

"How long have we been in here?" Jack asked quietly, not wanting any of the British down there to see what they were all talking about.

"Few hours, I reckon."

Jack sighed and slumped against the wall. He hated being in close confinement like this. He rarely let on that it bothered him, and usually just sat and waited for the "opportune moment." But in truth it drove him mad. He felt so claustrophobic in these situations, but did his best to keep up his morale for his crew's sake. 

The next three days followed without incident. Jack was nearly to the point of hair pulling with boredom and confinement, when they heard the anchor splash. He perked up, knowing that if any escape attempt were to be made, disembarking from the ship would probably be the best time.

A few soldiers came down some minutes later, holding an assortment of shackles and ropes. They distributed them among the pirates and came back to shackle Jack's ankles and blindfold him as well.

"One wrong move and we'll shoot you outright," one of the soldiers hissed in his ear.

Jack grinned and allowed them to lead him up the steps.

As it turned out, no moment arose that enabled him to attempt an escape and he once again found himself locked in yet another cell.

~~~

"We're going to my father's house for dinner tonight," Elizabeth announced, as Will came through the door after a day's work in the smithy.

He nodded, gulping water from a dipper.

"I received a note earlier today. It said the Commodore would also be there." She smiled wryly and Will choked slightly.

"I'm sure we will have a…wonderful time," he said, not sounding convinced at his own words.

"Best get cleaned up. We should leave soon," she added.

Will nodded and went upstairs to change into something that would be deemed respectable for a dinner at the Governor's house.

~~~

The Commodore had already arrived when the maid showed Will and Elizabeth into the dining room. He stood up and bowed slightly, shaking hands with Will.

"How was your trip?" the Governor asked Norrington, trying to make polite conversation until dinner was brought. 

Norrington nodded and cleared his throat, glancing at Will and Elizabeth and looking somewhat uncomfortable. "It was successful, I'm pleased to say." Noticing Elizabeth and Will's questioning faces he added, "I was attending to the capture of the ones that destroyed the Challenger."

"Did you find them?" she asked, daintily sipping from her water glass.

Norrington shifted in his chair and looked at Will again. "Yes, we found a group of suspects."

"Who?" Will asked.

Norrington went slightly pink. He knew Will was friends with Jack and his crew. Hopefully he had gained some sense after marrying Elizabeth though, and would realize that Jack was nothing more than, well, a pirate.

"A certain Jack Sparrow," he muttered.

There was a moment of silence.

"What would _Captain _Jack Sparrow want with a passenger ship?" Will inquired, tasting his soup that one of the maids had laid out before him and trying to hide his surprise.

Norrington opened his mouth slightly before closing it. He hadn't thought of that. "Only pirates would attack a ship that way. They probably did it out of spite."

"You think Jack would attack and destroy and passenger ship out of mere spite for the British Navy?" Elizabeth asked, skeptically.

"The fool carried the same pistol with the same shot so he could shoot one man that had vexed him ten years back, for goodness sake! If that's not spite, I don't know what is."

"Is this exactly proper dinner conversation?" Governor Swann asked hesitantly from the head of the table.

They all looked at him.

"Of course not, Governor. Do forgive us," Norrington apologized, bowing his head slightly.

The rest of dinner continued without any mention of pirates. They talked about the weather, politics and all the other things that were traditionally discussed in "proper dinner conversations."

"Well Governor, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," he added. "It's been very delightful, but I must get going. Paper work to fill and the like."

"Yes, we must be going as well," Will said, rising, Elizabeth following suit. "I have a couple…orders that need to be delivered," he finished hastily.

"Well, I'll see you to the door," the Governor said.

Will followed Norrington closely down the steps as Elizabeth stayed in the doorway to talk to her father for a minute.

"Sir, I wish to speak with him," Will muttered, almost trotting to keep up with Norrington's brisk pace.

"Who's that, Mr. Turner?" Norrington asked idly, stopping and turning to Will.

"Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Turner and I'm afraid you can't do that," he said, untying his horse.

"Why not?" Will demanded.

"Because, the likes of you should not be consorting with pirates, Mr. Turner," he snapped, adjusting the girth on the horse's saddle.

"He didn't attack that ship."

"How would you know? You don't honestly think that attacking innocent people for his own pleasure is beneath him, do you?"

"But there was no profit in it for him," Will insisted. "He wouldn't have risked it, and he wouldn't have killed the people and destroyed the ship either. Please, just let me speak with him."

Norrington pursed his lips, stepping in the stirrup and swinging his leg over the horse's back. He sighed.

"Meet me at the jail tomorrow before you start work. I'll see what I can do." He frowned slightly. "Good evening, Mr. Turner." He turned his horse and set off down the lane at a trot.

Elizabeth walked up to Will and entwined her fingers in his. 

"I don't think Jack would have attacked a ship like that," she said softly, as they walked down the road to their house that was not far away.

"Neither do I. I have Norrington's gracious permission to speak with him tomorrow, so I'll see what he has to say."

Elizabeth nodded. "I just hope he really is innocent."

"He is," Will said confidently, opening the gate to the front garden. _He is_, he repeated to himself, as he let Elizabeth go through the gate first. _He better be._

A/N: Yes, I know that was rather boring and nothing of great interest happened, but I couldn't help it. I had to write something and I needed to think of a way for Will to find that they had captured Jack so he could help him. *shrug* Ah well, next chapter will be better, I think…I hope. Below are answers to your reviews and as always, if you want me to tell you when I upload the next chapter, leave you email address or AIM screen name in a review and I'll let you know.

**** ****

Vous Savez - you um, *cough* changed you pen name? Dun worry, you'll always be "Miss Savvy" to me. What's the 'vous' part mean? I like it though. Thank you so very much, you are ever so brilliant, you really are. Thanks for helping me with this chapter and all the encouragement. It does help, I think. 'Ta!

****

Jackfan2- Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so very glad you like it.

****

Cherrychica- *gasp* a review that's longer that I line. I'm soooo impressed leetle gurl. Thanks, luv ya!

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. You will find responses to them at the end of the chapter. Special thanks to ErinRua who checked through this chapter and corrected errors as my usual beta was unavailable. THANKS!!

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter 4

Will awoke early the next morning. Earlier than usual, at any rate. He went quickly to the jailhouse and waited anxiously for Norrington. He tried to convince the guards to let him see Jack immediately, but they refused to let him in. After about ten minutes, the idea that Norrington was not coming at all occurred to him. Perhaps he had only said he would to shut him up in front of the Governor so as to not make a scene.

Will leaned up against the wall as the dawn came and the village awoke. A few minutes later Norrington rode up and dismounted from his horse, handing the reins to one of the guards.

"Good morning, Mr. Turner. I apologize for my tardiness."

Will nodded and smiled slightly.

Norrington nodded to one of the guards and the opened the door. Will followed the Commodore inside, blinking in the dingy light.

"Just a few minutes, Turner. I have a meeting to attend to."

Will nodded again and looked into the first cell.

Jack sat on the floor of his cell, gazing off into space, looking entirely unperturbed at state of his current circumstances, as usual.

Will cleared his throat loudly.

Jack looked over suddenly and stood up so quickly he nearly toppled over.

"Will!" he exclaimed, grasping the bars of his cell. "What are you doing here, mate?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Will said. "They say you destroyed one of the British ships and killed all the passengers."

Jack shook his head. "I didn't," he said indignantly. "We were sailing along and just came upon it. "Really Will, what would a pirate want with a passenger ship? There's nothing aboard worth stealing and no pirate would destroy a ship like that if they could help it. They would keep it for themselves. There would be no real profit otherwise."

Will nodded. "I know, I tried telling that to Norrington but he wouldn't listen.

Jack leaned his forehead against the bars of the cell and sighed deeply.

"Let me talk to him."

Will glanced back at Norrington who was checking his pocket watch impatiently and walked over to him.

"He wishes to speak to you," Will whispered.

Norrington huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this," he hissed, glaring at Jack.

"Just hear him out. It won't take long," Will pleaded.

Norrington stalked to the cell, looking as imposing as possible.

"What is it you wish to say, Sparrow?" he asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "You know what I've said. There was no reason for us to attack the ship. Give me some time and I'll find out who did it. And if I don't, you may carry through with the sentence."

Norrington glanced at his watch again. "Exactly how to you plan to find your assumed culprits?" he asked scathingly.

Jack opened his mouth and closed it. "I don't know. But if they can be found, I will find them," he said nodding confidently.

Norrington looked at from his watch, to Jack, to Will and to his watch again.

"Two days."

"A week," Jack insisted.

"Four."

"Five."

"Done." Norrington stared hard at Jack. "I want to believe you. I really do. But I, and everyone else want justice as well. You have five days in which to find the ones who really destroyed the Challenger if it was not you. If you have not returned in that time, I will have your crew hanged, and every British ship that can be spared will not stop until they find you. Do we understand each other, Mr. Sparrow?" 

Jack put his fingers together and nodded. "Perfectly. Five days. Right."

Norrington pocketed his watch. "Guards, release this man, and put a double watch on his crew. With that, he turned on his heel and ran up the stairs.

"Thank you, Commodore," Jack called after him. "You will not regret this."

A guard reluctantly unlocked the door and let Jack out, spitting at his feet when he passed.

"Good aim," Jack commented to the guard, grabbing Will's arm and trotting up the steps with the blacksmith in tow.

He came back a moment later. "My effects, please."

The guard grumbled and took Jack's sword, compass, hat and pistol out of a cupboard and handed them to him with a scowl.

Jack took them in his arms and bowed slightly in his traditional gesture of thanks and ran back up the stairs where Will was waiting.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Will asked while Jack began placing his belongings in their proper places. "And why do you still carry that pistol?" He added as an afterthought.

"Firstly, I plan on finding who really did destroy the Challenger. Honestly, boy, I thought you at least had enough brains to know that much. And secondly, I carry the pistol still because I actually have more than one shot for it this time around."

"Yes, Jack, I know what you're going to do, but _how _are you going to do it?"

"Well, you're coming with me, aren't you mate? And Elizabeth too?" He asked, hopefully, effectively sidestepping having to answer the question.

"Jack, I can't--" his voice trailed off as Jack turned to him and glared.

"But my shop…I've got orders to fill. And Elizabeth can't just up and leave out of the blue. And why does she have to come in the first place?"

"Well, because," Jack began, obviously wracking his mind for a legitimate answer. "Because, she could prove useful…I'm sure…somehow. And she'll want to come. You know how she is." He gave a glittery smile of encouragement.

Will crossed his arms and looked doubtful.

"Will, look at it from my perspective. If I don't find these people in five days, my crew's going to hang. Five days, that's all I ask from you. I hate to ask you for help, Will, but I can't do it alone."

Will sighed. "Oh fine. But Elizabeth can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want her to get hurt."

"She'll be mad if you go without her."

Will pursed his lips. "Her father would kill me if I let her come," Will insisted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, take some chances. But we have to hurry. We've already wasted five minutes discussing the issue. Let's go get her and we'll find the perpetrators together."

"Oh, fine," Will said with his brow furrowed as they hurried off to the house.

~~~

"Well, of course I want to come," Elizabeth said, looking delighted.

"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed.

"But Elizabeth, what would your father say?" he asked desperately following her about the house as she gathered some things.

"Oh pish-posh. Who cares?" 

"I do! He'll hang _me_ instead if he finds out."

"I'll send a note with a servant that we've decided to visit…friends."

"Friends?" He asked as she retreated into the bedroom.

"Yes, friends. We've gone to visit some friends," she called back through the closed door.

"Friends are good," Jack interjected, rummaging through the cupboards presumably in search of food better than what is served at the jail.

Elizabeth came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of Will's breeches and shirts.

"Come on, you two. Five days isn't long."

Will glared at Jack, who was shoving a piece of fresh bread in his mouth, before following Elizabeth through the door. Jack took the rest of the loaf, stuffing it in one of his pockets and slamming his hat on his head, went after the other two.

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~

Author's responses to reviews

J. Liha-That's OK. You're forgiven for not reviewing the last chapter. Thanks so much!

****

SilverButterfly-But see, there is one small difference between Vous Savez and myself: She would not only throw poor Jack in a cell even though he's innocent, but she would also have him killed even if he was innocent. At least I make sure he comes through alive in the end. Thanks!

****

Camlost- Oh, I do feel honored. I really do. I'm so glad you like it. And yes, they are so great.

****

Eledhwen- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. (I love yours)

****

Vous Savez- *Am mad at you* You go and leave without a trace and that leaves no one to beta. *pouts* So, I have to find someone else to do it instead. Please come back soon!!

****

CherryChica- Wow. 8 whole lines. I'm so impressed. Thanks, girl.

****

Jackfan2-Um, I'm afraid there will be no Jack/Anamaria love sparks in this fic. Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm glad you like this just the same and I'm also glad they decided not to destroy the Pearl. That would have been very sad. Thanks so much for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. After my last post I realized I had written myself into a corner and it's taken this long for me to figure a way of getting out without having to rewrite a good part of what I've already done. Special thanks once again to ErinRua. She kindly looked this chapter over and critiqued it in the most tactful way. Read her fic **Pirates of the Caribbean: The African Star**. It's quite a work of brilliance if I do say so myself. (Sorry for the advertising. On with the show now.)

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter Five

A young man wrapped in a tattered, salt-sprayed cloak entered the pub. None paid him any heed. People of his sort were common in that establishment and he was of no consequence to them. He glanced around the room with dark eyes, searching. Apparently spotting who he was looking for, he strode over to a dark corner table where five others sat. They watched him approach over the rims of their preferred drinks.

"You're late," one said putting down his mug with a clank.

"Forgive me, but security in Port Royal isn't exactly lax," the newcomer said, as he sat down and motioned for a barmaid.

One came almost at once and took his order.

"Well?" The one who appeared to be in charge insisted. "What have you found out?"

"Douglass, Can't a man have one drink before delving into his travels?" the stranger replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Douglass crossed his arms over his chest, unamused. "Tell us what you know, Avery, and we may let you go peacefully."

Avery heaved an exaggerated sigh and set down his mug. "Very well. The Commodore captured Sparrow _and_ his entire crew. They are all being held in the jailhouse, awaiting trial. I overheard some soldiers talking and they said Sparrow wasn't long for this world. Norrington will never get away with letting him escape again. It's inevitable that Sparrow and his crew will hang."

Douglass's face cracked into a grin and he took a swig of his drink. "See, boys? I told you Sparrow wouldn't be allowed to get away with what he did to us. I told you he'd pay in the end. And he has."

Raucous laughter erupted from the table and they clanked their mugs together in a toast of accomplishment.

"Pay for what?" Avery asked, curious.

The laughter died away and dark looks clouded the eyes of the other five.

"Eleven years ago," Douglass began matter-of-factly, "We met Sparrow while he was on a mad hunt for a legendary treasure chest discovered by Cortez. He had been searching for three years and was at the end of his rope. He came to us in a state of despair asking for help – or so we thought. We told him it was a fool's mission and to give it up while he was ahead and to find some other fantasy to chase, but he refused. Said he was going to pick up a crew in Tortuga but he still didn't know how to find the treasure. Said he'd heard we could help, and claimed that if we helped him find the island, he would give us a share of the gold. So we discussed it amongst ourselves and thought him a decent enough man and decided to help him."

"Biggest mistake of our lives," one of the men cut in.

"Nobody asked your opinion!" Douglass bellowed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "_Anyway _we gave him a compass. A compass that didn't point north, but pointed always in the direction of your destination. How we came by it is a long story but let me tell you, Jack Sparrow jumped at the opportunity and said if we gave him the compass, we could come along and see the treasure for ourselves. We all agreed and went to bed, planning to leave at sunrise the next morning. Sparrow had other plans, however. During the night he came into my room and took the compass for himself and left without a trace. Since we had never been to the island and he had the fastest ship in the Caribbean, we could hardly follow him, so we bided our time. 

The barmaid returned with Avery's drink and Douglass paused his story until she had left.

"After a few years, we gave up," he continued. "Figured Sparrow to be dead or who knew what. But around three or four weeks ago, we caught wind that Sparrow was still alive and still after the treasure and had found it. The treasure turned out to be cursed, true, but that didn't matter. He still had our compass. Now it isn't really all that much good to us. We're old and not much longer for this earth, but that doesn't take away from the fact that he stole it and we have been determined to get revenge ever since." Douglass leaned back in his chair, a wry smile of remembrance twisting his face. "We saw him sailing the Black Pearl out of Port Royal and followed at a distance. While they dropped anchor to repair a leak in the hull, we continued on and came across a British passenger ship. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he came that way, we destroyed the ship and came back here to await Sparrow's fate."

The men around the table were silent, each lost in memory. 

"So that's why you needed me?" Avery asked. "Just to find out if he'd been caught?"

"Aye," Douglass replied with a grin. "And ye did a fine job, lad, you really did." 

Douglass slapped a few gold coins on the table. "Here's your payment for a job well done. Come on, boys. We return to Port Royal and get back what belongs to us. With Sparrow already in custody, they'll be suspecting no one but him. They'll let us through as though we were the king himself."

The five men left the table and tromped noisily out of the pub, leaving Avery to his own thoughts.

~

"Jack," Will panted. "A word if you please?"

"Yes, Will?"

"How are we going to find who we're looking for if we don't know who they are or where they might be? And even if we did know who they are or where they were, how are we going to get there? We have no ship."

"You've got to work on your numbers, mate. That was a good deal more than 'a word,'" Jack said with a wink. "And really, Will, you have so little faith in my abilities. What kind of pirate would I be if I couldn't find a ship in a time of need?

"We aren't going to _commandeer_ another one, are we?" Will asked worriedly.

"No, no, no." Jack said with a consoling smile. "Wouldn't dream of it," he added.

Will eyed him skeptically.

"But Jack where exactly are we going to look?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, I figured we'd just head to Tortuga, as it is just about the only place I can get to and from in five days. Have a bit o' fun, keep our ears open and our eyes peeled and return in time for Norrington to carry out with my execution."

"You mean you aren't even going to try?" she demanded.

"Now, love, I didn't day that. But it is virtually inconceivable that we can locate, go to, and bring back the ones who really did destroy the ship in five days, so there really isn't much point in fretting about it, now is there?"

"Jack…" Will said slowly, a slight smile lighting his face.

"Huh?"

"Norrington didn't exactly say that had to _bring_ the ones that did it back in five days. Only that you must find them and _return_ in five days."

Jack's smile glittered mischieviously. "Now you're thinkin' like a pirate, mate. Come on, I happen to know of someone who we can _borrow_ a ship from just down this way."

Will and Elizabeth followed Jack as he ambled over the rocks in his tipsy gait, to an old fishing boat that was anchored far down the coastline.

An old man with his back to them leaned against the railing, apparently spitting tobacco into the water.

"_That's_ your ship?" Elizabeth asked with distaste.

Jack gave an apologetic smile before striding up the dock and onto the boat. 

"'Old it righ' there, laddie!" the man whirled around, cocking a pistol. "Don't come a step closer!" He stopped and stared hard at Jack. "Jack? That really be you?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Of course mate, who else would bother to inconvience you so but I?"

"Aye, you've go' a point there," the old man reasoned with a nod. "But who be they?" he asked jabbing his pistol in Will and Elizabeth's direction.

"Oh, they're just friends," Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. "Say, Jenkins, I've got a favor to ask of you."

Jenkins sighed. "What's it this time, lad?"

"I need to borrow something of yours," Jack began carefully. "You'll hardly miss it and I promise I'll bring it back," he added hastily."

"What migh' that be?"

"I need to use your boat for a few days."

Jenkins was silent a minute then burst out laughing. "Tha's funny, Jack! You almos' had me tha' time, ye really did." He clapped a hand good-naturedly on Jack's shoulder. "Now really, wha' is it ye be wantin?"

"I really would be wantin' your boat," Jack repeated.

Jenkins stared at him again. "But Jack, ye can't be serious. I mean, it's my boat. The love o' my life. I don' think I can be partin' with her jus' yet." 

"I know how you feel, Jenkins," Jack said nodding sympathetically. "But I need to get to Tortuga and back in five days and my Pearl is stranded somewhere out in the middle of the ocean."

"Eh, I'm sorry, Jack. I really am," Jenkins said turning around and leaning back on the railing. "But I'm 'fraid ye can't 'ave 'er."

Jack motioned hastily for Will and Elizabeth. 

"Jenkins?"

"Aye?" 

"I do apologize, but if we don't get out of port soon, Miss Swann here will be late for her tea." And with that, he hoisted the old man over the railing and into that water.

"Weigh anchor!" Jack bellowed, hurrying to unfurl the sails.

"Jack!" Jenkins spluttered, flailing around in the shallow water for all he was worth. "Ye get back 'ere with me boat!"

"In five days, mate! I promise!" Jack called back, waving his hat cordially. 

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~

Reviewer Responses:

Eledwhen- Whee! You reviewed again. I feel so honored. Thanks so much!

Cherrychica- Aye!

J. Liha- Me neither! Thanks!

Jackfan2- Uh, no foreseeable love sparks. Sorry, mate. Thanks for the review!

Elderberry- Neither did I for the longest time. *cringes* I'm glad you think everyone's in character. Thanks!

Lunatic- Ah, that's what it was going to be. But, just about _everyone_ has returned cursed pirates. I needed something new. Thanks!

Sabercrazy- Aye, it shall be restored. And I just realized who you were. Funny, innit? Thanks so much.

Vous Savez- And once again you weren't around. Sorry, mate. I waited for a very long time, I did. You don't mind, do you? You're still the best beta I've ever had. Hope to see you for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Much thanks to ErinRua (as usual) for being the one (indirectly this time) to get me to update. Also thanks to EstelWolfe who kindly betaed this for me. Without her this chapter would be severely lacking in commas.

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter Six

Jack steered the small fishing boat up to the dock. The trio disembarked, two of them more than grateful to be off the cramped vessel. The journey had gone fairly well. The weather had been quite nice and the sea smooth enough. 

Will did nothing but complain the entire first day that what they were doing was folly and there had to be better alternatives. When pressed to supply better options, and able to come up with none, his grumbling desisted.

Elizabeth, who had never been to Tortuga, was absolutely astounded (or appalled - it was difficult to tell) at the sights she saw.

Jack mistook her wide-eyed expression with one of awe and wonder and proceeded to point out his favorite establishments, telling her the most vulgar stories he knew of each. Will tried several times to change the subject, but to no avail. Jack was just too thrilled to be back in Tortuga with fresh eyes that needed introducing to pay Will any heed.

Will for one thought Jack's behavior, while not unlike Jack, was quite odd for a person destined for the gallows in three day's time. They had only one day to search for information and here he was gallivanting around showing his wife the sights. Will didn't think it was at all proper and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Say, Jack?"

"Yes, dear William?" Jack replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"Why don't we split up, do what we need to do and meet…" Will cast his eye about for the cleanest looking pub that would be able to supply them with a room for the night. "…There tonight at dinner," he said finally, pointing to one nearby that at least had a fairly new sign.

"Sounds fine to me," Jack agreed. "Come, Lizzie, I know of this one spot that sells the most scrumptious brandy. You'll like it."

Will lunged for Elizabeth's arm which had somehow found its way into Jack's, or more likely had been lured there by the Pirate's easily disguised charm.

"Uh, no. I'm afraid not, Jack," Will said, tugging insistently on Elizabeth's hand. "Not that I don't trust you or anything," he added quickly, pulling her closer to him.

Jack quirked an eyebrow and grinned roguishly. "But ya don't trust me."

Will smiled weakly and drew Elizabeth away, Jack still smiling after them.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said when she muffled a few sobbing noises with her hand.

When she didn't stop and began to tremble so hard she could hardly walk, Will stopped to comfort her, knowing that being in this god-forsaken place must be horrible for her.

He turned to her and all at once, she couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Will asked, alarmed.

"Yes, I'm…" she covered her mouth again, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles. "…fine!" she gasped.

"You're mad. The both of you," Will muttered. "Should have let Jack 'show you around.'"

This sent Elizabeth into another fit of laughter and Will crossed his arms and glowered at her.

"Oh, Will, stop. Jack is too much of a gentleman to stoop so low at that," she chided, waving a hand dismissively. "Now, come. We only have a few hours to look around before we've got to head back to Port Royal and we're standing here discussing Jack's love affairs." 

She strode off into the crowd, leaving Will with the most dumbfounded look on his face.

~*~

Jack knew the best place to find information was, of course, a pub. And there's no point in going into a pub without buying at least one drink. As it was, he drank while sort of listening to the general buzz of conversation around him, meanwhile entertaining a barmaid that had walked within reach of his arm and had, for the time being, taken up residence on his knee.

This was how Will and Elizabeth found him – only slightly more drunk. After he didn't show up at the appointed pub, they had no other choice than to look for him.

Will displayed an anger such as Jack had never seen, and would likely not even remember the next morning, given the amount of drink he had.

At any rate, the barmaid ended up on the floor and would have a sore hind end for several days to come, the pub owner was short several glasses that were shattered upon the floor due to the upturned table, and Jack had a good handful of beaded hair removed from Will's rough handling.

Jack was deposited in a chair at the pub across the street and Will stood over him, glowering, Elizabeth slightly further back sharing the expression.

"Wha'?" he asked, gazing at the other two, trying to bring them into some amount of focus.

"Jack Sparrow! We are wasting our time helping you so you don't hang and all you can do is get drunk?"

Jack grimaced at Will's harsh tone, but only shrugged.

Will heaved a sigh and collapsed in a chair, Elizabeth sitting next to him and holding his hand.

Dinner was brought, but they only picked at it. An entire day of searching and nothing to show for it. It wasn't completely surprising, Will reasoned. What were the chances of the people who had destroyed the ship being in Tortuga, anyway? Slim, he knew. But they had tried. That's all they could do. Will glanced over at Jack who was now staring at his plate with a look of something like despair. Will buried his face in his hands, trying not to think about what all this meant.

"…and then they said they were gonna set off to Port Royal to see his hanging and get their revenge."

Will's head shot up and looked around wildly for the source of the voice. A young man in a salt-stained cloak sat at a table on the other side of the room, discussing something with two others.

"But Avery, there's no such thing as a magic compass. Yer makin' it all up," one accused.

That got Jack's attention. His head came up as well and he swiveled around in his chair.

"No, I swear it's true," Avery insisted.

The other two men laughed heartily, rising from their chairs and clapping the younger man on the shoulder. They paid the barman and noisily left the pub.

Avery sighed and began digging through his pockets in search of money.

Now or never, Will thought.

He rose from his chair, and strode over to Avery's table, Jack and Elizabeth close behind.

Avery looked up and blinked in surprise at the three people before him. One man with blazing brown eyes that looked as though he was not having the best day of his life, another with straggly black locks that hung down his shoulders like spider legs, and a well to do woman who appeared very much out of place.

"May I help you?" Avery asked nervously.

"Yes," Will said sitting down across from the man. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with those other two. We need information regarding the compass and those who are going to Port Royal for revenge."

"I don't know anything," Avery said nonchalantly, counting up his coins.

Jack rummaged around in his sash and tossed a small purse on the table that seemed quite full.

"Spill it, lad, else wise we'll take it from yer mouth word by word and make a kabob out of ya with me sword." 

He wiggled his sword in its scabbard, growling menacingly, and Will was, for the first time that day, grateful Jack was with them.

Avery opened the purse and emptied the coins into his hand. He grinned before hastily shoving them back in.

"All right. I'll tell you everything I know."

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As usual, much thanks to EstelWolfe and ErinRua for betaing and all that lovely stuff that I just seem incapable of doing no matter how hard I try.

****

Return of the Sparrow

Chapter Seven

By Kayden Eidyak

The three listened with rapt attention as Avery told them what he knew. Douglass and his men had left at dawn three days ago.

"They'll nearly be to Port Royal by now," Will mused.

"We did see a couple ships headin' that direction on our way over here," Jack added. "Maybe they were on one of them." He grinned then. "Old Douglass still out for revenge after all this time. Doesn't surprise me. Haven't seen nor heard of him for years, though. Thought he'd be dead by now."

"Don't you think blowing up a ship all for the sake of revenge was overdoing it a little, though?" Elizabeth asked.

"Douglass was always one for overkill. 'Why use a pistol when a canon could do the same' was his philosophy," Jack said with a shrug. "But hey! We've been sittin' around here long enough. We better go so I'm not late for me own beheading."

Elizabeth yawned. "Must we leave already? Shouldn't we get some sleep first?"

Jack scowled slightly.

"Good idea," Will interjected. "We'll sail better with the tide in the morning anyway."

"First you yell at me for not taking things seriously and now you think there's enough time to stay the night?"

"We know who destroyed the ship. That's all Norrington needs to know. We'll be able to catch them later."

Jack crossed his arms and huffed. "We leave at dawn then, and not a moment later."

~~~

Elizabeth stifled a yawn and gazed blearily at the slowing receding snip of land that was Tortuga. Jack had roused them well before dawn and the first rays of light were just now peeking over the horizon. Jack had assumed a new air of urgency and he carried out all his tasks in a very business-like manner. 

The first day went quite well, considering the amount of time they had to get back. Sometime after noon, though, clouds began to gather on the horizon. Will noticed Jack glancing nervously at them as he ordered on more sail. Will hurried to comply, Elizabeth helping as best she could.

"What are you thinking?" Will asked Jack as the clouds continued to grow and darken.

"I'm thinking we're going to be a bit late," Jack said with a grimace and another glance to the clouds. "Doesn't look too bad but we're going to be in for a lot of rain and wind. It's gonna slow us down." He looked at Elizabeth who was coiling rope. "We're going to need her help, too."

Will nodded and, not knowing what else to do, clapped Jack on the shoulder and left to help Elizabeth.

Was that sympathy Jack had seen on Will's face? He grinned. The whelp had no faith.

Hardly ten minutes later large wet drops began smattering the deck. Slow at first, but steadily gaining momentum. Jack ordered them to take in sail, the waves growing as the wind blew, rocking the little boat from side to side. Elizabeth and Will ran about carrying out orders to the best of their abilities to keep the vessel afloat and in good working order so they could make it back to Port Royal - preferably in one piece.

~~~

"What do you mean he's not here!"

The soldier leaned back slightly as flecks of spit flew at him.

"I mean just what I said, sir. The Commodore allowed Mr. Sparrow eight days to prove his innocence."

Douglass threw up his hands and gave a roar of frustration, causing the young naval officer to step back.

"How long has he been gone?" Douglass demanded at last.

"Uh…" the soldier mouthed silently and ticked the numbers off on his fingers. "Seven days, sir. He should return with the culprits tomorrow."

Douglass leered. "Unlikely." He turned away without another word.

"He's gone," Douglass said in answer to the questioning expressions of his companions' who were waiting for him in the town square. "Ol' Norrington allowed him eight days to find us. He won't have much luck wherever he went, that's for sure." 

This was followed by laughter from the other men.

"Jack Sparrow will never find us in time. When he returns tomorrow he'll be arrested afore he can step onto shore. Let's go get a drink."

The others shouted in agreement and they hurried to the nearest pub.

~~~

Dawn came grey and watery. The rain had stopped, though it was still overcast and the waves still high. The three temporary crewmembers aboard the little boat were soaked through and tired. They'd been up all night doing everything in their power to keep on course. Despite their efforts, Jack told them it would take them an extra day to get back to Port Royal.

"But Jack, that will be nine days!" Elizabeth protested.

Jack merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her, ordering on more canvas, hoping to be able to make up for as much lost time as possible.

They toiled sleeplessly through the next night as well, the minutes seeming to tick loudly in their heads as a constant reminder of what would happen if they were late. Jack especially felt the stress, knowing his crew was counting on him to return in eight days with the criminals. They were pushing their limits already by not having them. Even if Norrington hadn't specifically stated that the culprits must be in Jack's possession when he returned, that was what he meant, and Jack felt he was going to be hard pressed to convince the Commodore to give him additional days to complete his task.

~~~

Commodore James Norrington paced in front of his window, staring out over the sea. He had officers reporting to him every fifteen minutes for any sign of Jack Sparrow. The sun was presently setting on the eighth day and Norrington was feeling somewhat foolish. He should have known this would happen. How could he have thought to trust that pirate? And the worst part was Will Turner had once again teamed up to help. No, that wasn't the worst part, he decided, giving a short bark of laughter that contained no humor. The worst part was Elizabeth joining in as well. He had no proof, of course. The maid in the Turner's house had told the Governor that they had gone to visit friends. Norrington had been with Mr. Swann when she delivered the message and he had suspected something at once. The Governor, it seemed, did not, or if he did he didn't let on as much. He had simply laughed about the odd ways of newlyweds and continued their previous discussion, Norrington only half listening, his thoughts on the rash blacksmith.

There was a sharp rap on the door.

"Come in."

An officer stepped briskly through the door, bowing crisply.

"Anything?" Norrington asked.

"Nothing, sir."

Norrington sighed. "Keep watch. Inform me at once if you see anything."

"Aye sir."

The door closed with a snap and he turned to the window once more. A sliver of moon did little to light the night sky, so he eventually turned back to his desk. The hanging of Sparrow's crew would have to be taken care of.

"Heartless man," the Commodore muttered with disdain. "Thinks too much of his own damn skin to even care about his crew." He collected a pile a papers and slapped them on the desk. "I shouldn't care this much," he told himself sternly. "What does it matter to me if they're all hanged?" He stopped, aware for the first time that he was talking to himself, and glanced around as though he thought someone might have been listening.

~~~

"We're never going to make it, Jack," Will said, his tone one of hopelessness.

"Shhhh!" the pirate hissed. "We'll be there by nightfall. He wouldn't hang them all today anyway."

"Why not?" Will inquired.

Jack grinned, his characteristic grin, gold teeth glinting. "Because it's Sunday, lad! They're all at church reciting their Hail Marys and all that rot."

"Sunday…" Will's voice trailed off. After all they'd been through and the man still knew what day of the week it was. "Jack, you'll never cease to amaze me," Will said at last.

"That's because I'm quite an amazing person to begin with, dear Will."


End file.
